comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: DC Cinematic Universe (Batman vs. Superman: Dawn Of Justice)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC CINEMATIC UNIVERSE BATMAN VS SUPERMAN: DAWN OF JUSTICE YOUTUBE: Trailers PLOT proveded by Wiki Eighteen months after the destructive battle of Metropolis, Superman has become a controversial figure, incurring the wrath of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, who secretly protects Gotham City as Batman, and blames Superman for the mass casualties and widespread collateral damage that resulted from his fight with General Zod. Superman, in his public identity as Daily Planet journalist Clark Kent, views Batman as a dangerous vigilante and seeks to expose him. Tech mogul Lex Luthor also views Superman as a threat to the human race and convinces Senator June Finch, one of Superman's fiercest critics, to help him bring Kryponite recovered from the failed Kryptonian terraforming attempt in the Indian Ocean into the United States, although Finch later stonewalls his efforts to use Zod's DNA and the Kryptonian scout ship recovered from the battle to create a biological weapon. Wayne infiltrates a fundraiser promoted by Luthor to retrieve data from LexCorp's mainframe, but his drive is stolen by mysterious antiques dealer Diana Prince, although he later retrieves it, uncovering not only Luthor's experiments with Kryptonite but also his ongoing investigation about meta-humans including Barry Allen, Arthur Curry, Victor Stone and Prince herself, whom he learns is an immortal warrior. Driven by nightmarish visions of a future where Superman has reduced Earth to a post-apocalyptic wasteland, Batman attempts to retrieve the Kryptonite, but is intercepted by Superman, who orders him to cease his activities, furthering their rivalry. Meanwhile, Finch summons Superman to a Congress hearing to debate the validity of his actions, where Luthor masterminds a bombing that both eliminates Finch and further damages Superman's reputation, sending him on a self-imposed exile. Batman retrieves the kryptonite and prepares to launch a preemptive strike against Superman, while Luthor activates the Genesis Chamber aboard the scout ship and splices his own DNA and Zod's before endangering Superman's girlfriend Lois Lane to lure him to LexCorp Tower, where he blackmails Superman into confronting Batman by holding Superman's mother, Martha Kent, hostage at an undisclosed location. Superman is unable to reason with Batman, leading to a vicious fight in which Batman nearly kills Superman with a Kryptonite spear before a mention of the name "Martha" causes him to regain his senses. Upon learning of Luthor's plan, Batman leaves to rescue Martha, who is held at an abandoned warehouse nearby, while Superman confronts Luthor, who unleashes his weapon, a monstrous creature known as Doomsday. Superman and Batman join forces to fight him, aided by an arriving Prince, but are outmatched due to Doomsday's ability to absorb and redirect energy. Realizing that, due to his Kryptonian DNA, they'd share the same vulnerabilities, Superman retrieves the kryptonite spear and sacrifices himself to impale Doomsday with it, while Doomsday fatally stabs Superman with his bone protusions. Luthor is then arrested after Lane exposes his numerous crimes, and visited by Batman in prison, where he rambles about Superman's death leaving Earth vulnerable to new threats. A memorial is held for Superman in Metropolis, while Wayne, Lane, Martha and Prince attend a private ceremony in his hometown of Smallville, Kansas. After the funeral, Wayne voices his plans to assemble a team of superheroes to protect the world in Superman's absence. Later, a faint heartbeat begins echoing from Superman's grave, and the dirt around it begins to levitate. SDCC 2015 FOOTAGE: WHO'S WHO: MONITOR'S NOTES: 50th Super Bowl Commericals Containing its partnership with Turkish Airlines, the new Super Bowl spots for Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice feature the exciting travel destinations of Gotham City and Metropolis. In the Gotham spot, Bruce Wayne talks up his great city: While in Metropolis, Lex Luthor talks about the renewed town: When everyone runs, a hero has the bravery to move forward, but only the Jeep Renegade “Dawn of Justice” Special Edition has the fearlessness to get them there. MONITOR'S NOTES: Comic Book Referance: This movie through in way to many comic books stories to make since but here goes the list: Injustice Gods Among Us.jpeg|Injustice Gods Among Us Must there be a superman.jpg|Must there be a superman Batman #404.jpeg|Batman #404 Dark Knight Returns.jpg|Batman: Dark Knight Returns Sensation Comics #1.jpg|Sensation Comics #1 Death Of Superman.jpg|Death Of Superman Category:Aquaman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Green Lantern Category:Justice League Category:Superman/Batman Category:Superman vs Batman Category:World's Finest Category:Flash Category:Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:KGBeast Category:Doomsday Category:Suicide Squad Category:Zod Category:Cyborg Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:K.G.Beast Category:Superman Clark Kent Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Parademons Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Father Daniel Leone Category:Steppenwolf